The present invention relates to a drive train assembly for a hydrostatically operated trenching machine, and more particularly to a totally enclosed drive train for the digging chain drive sprocket and spoil dispersing auger.
It is conventional to provide a hydrostatically operated trenching machine having a digging boom which is connected to a tractor for pivotal movement. A digging chain is rotatably mounted on the boom and driven for digging in the ground, and an auger is provided which disperses the spoil that is dug during the trenching operation to the sides of the trench.
A problem with known trenching machines relates to the complexity of the drive trains for the digging chain and spoil dispersing auger. Typically, the drive assemblies for the chain and auger are separate and include a plurality of sprockets, belts, chains, drive shafts, and the like. These drive assemblies are complex and in some instances uncovered which permits dirt and debris to enter between the moving parts thereby causing jamming or breakage.
Thus, there has been a need for an improved drive train assembly for the digging chain and spoil dispersing auger of trenching machines which is compact and fully covered to prevent the entry of debris and the like into the moving parts. The disadvantages of conventional drive assemblies for digging chains and spoil dispersing augers have resulted in the improved drive train assembly of the present invention which is totally enclosed and provides the rotational driving force for both the digging chain and auger.